super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Brothers 5
(Note To contrubutors: This is a currently unfinished page, but your more than welcom to edit. Before you think of putting any third-party characters in the page, make sure there from the 6 mentioned game serie) They'll be a possiblity of 2 more if 4 sells well. This should be the fifth installment of the Super Smash Brothers series for Nintendo's next gen systems after the 3DS and Wii U. There should be an adventure mode similar to the one in Brawl and a total of 6 third-party characters (2 of them being from Namco Bandia, the one developing SSB4). The roster & Stages would mainly focus on Nintendo and it's history. Nintendo Characters Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Waluigi *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Toadette *Bowser Jr. *Rosalina Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Cranky Kong Zelda *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Gannondorf *Toon Link *Hilda Metroid *Samus *Zero-Suit Samus Yoshi *Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *Meta-Knight *King Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee Star Fox *Fox *Falco *Wolf Pokemon *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Jiggly Puff *Lucario *Greninja F-Zero *Captain Falcon Earthbound *Ness *Lucas Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike *Lyn *Roy Game and Watch *Mr. Game & watch Kid Icarus *Pit *Viridi Wario *Wario *Mona Pikmin *Olimar *Louie *President *Alph Gyro-Robo *R.O.B. Animal Crossing *Villager Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Moe *Mermaid (fighting in her human form, but turns back during her taunts, intro, outros and in the water only) Punch-Out *Little Mac *King Hippo Paper Mario *Paper Mario *Paper Peach *Paper Luigi Third-Party Characters (Note: Rayman is the only third-party series with the most characters here) Mr. Driller *Susumu Hori *Anna Hottenmeyer Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex Bomberman *White Bomber Klonoa *Klonoa Rayman *Rayman *Globox *Barbara *Count Razoff Shantae *Shantae Sonic *Sonic MegaMan *MegaMan *Roll Rivalies The characters can face there rival in classic mode before facing Master Hand (or Crazy Hand). Kind of like in Playstation All-Stars. This section is currently incomplete,. Concol-Only Stages *Stage based on Super Mario 3D World * Stage based on Dr. Luigi *Stage based on Mario Kart 8 *Stage based on Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tropical Freeze *Stage based on Kirby: Return to Dream Land *Stage based on Wario Land: Shake It * Stage based on Game & Wario *Stage based on Pikmin 3 * Stage based on Mr. Driller G *Stage based on Mr. Driller: Drill Land * Stage based on Crash Nitro Kart *Stage based on Crash of The Titans * Stage based on Bomberman Generartion *Stage based on Bomberman Land *Stage based on Klonoa Wii *Stage based on Rayman Origins * Stage based on Rayman Legends *Stage based on Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Handheld-Only Stages *Stage based on Mario Tennis: Open *Stage based on Mario Kart 7 * Stage based on Mario Party: Island Tour *Stage based on Diddy Kong Racing *Stage based on Lengend of Zelda: Four Swords *Stage based on Kirby Mass Attack * Stage based on Kirby Tripple Trouble *Stage based on The Legendary Starfy *Stage based on Mr. Driller A *Stage based on Crash Bandicoot's Huge Adventure * Stage based on Crash Boom Bang *Stage based on Bomberman DS * Stage based on Bomerman Land Touch *Stage based on Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tourtament *Stage based on Rayman 3D *Stage based on Shantae and The Pirate's Curse Asst Trophies *Waluigi *Baby Daisy *Tiki Goons *Tingle *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Jeff *Kat and Ana *Brittany *Starfy's Sister *An Undergrounder *Ripper Roo *Mermaid Bomber *a Hoodlum/Hoodmonger Smash Run Enenies *Koopa Troopas *Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Goombas *Giant Goombas *Kritters *Tiki Goons *Redeads *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Pirate Guys *Magikoopas *Waddle Dees *Parasal Waddle Dee *Waddle Doos *Plasma Whisp *Tac *Blade Knights *Porky Bots *Polar Bears *Minicuties *Shake King's Goons *Bulborbs *Shadow Bugs *Lab Assitants *N. Gin's Rhino Pirates *Koo-Alas *Znus *Hige-Hige Bandits *Hoodlums/Hoodmongers Bosses *King Boo *King K. Rool *Magolor *Shake King *False Peach *False Zelda *False Diddy Kong *False Mermaid *False White Bomber *False Razoff *False Midna *Dr. Manhole's Drill Machine *Dingodile *Mujoe Category:Game Ideas